1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement correcting method and a displacement correcting program in an automatic operation system in which a positioning robot and a working robot carry out a cooperative operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial robot is configured such that: various tools are attached to a tip end portion of a robot arm; and a plurality of arm members constituting the robot arm can individually rotate about respective rotation axes thereof. To be specific, the industrial robot can stop the tool at a desired position in a desired posture by controlling rotational positions of respective rotation axes of the plurality of arm members and can move the tool along a desired route at a desired speed by controlling angular velocities of respective rotation axes of the plurality of arm members.
The industrial robots are widely utilized for the automation of various operations, such as a welding operation, a painting operation, a deburring operation, and a polishing operation. For example, proposed is a spot welding system in which an articulated robot (positioning robot) and a spot welding gun robot (working robot) operate together to automatically carry out spot welding in a spot welding line step (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-330206). FIG. 5 is a diagram showing the configurations of the articulated robot and the spot welding gun robot.
As shown in FIG. 5, a work grasping hand (holding tool) 9 is attached to an articulated robot 8, and the work grasping hand 9 grasps (holds) a work (not shown) to carry out a handling operation. Then, each of welding points of the work grasped by the articulated robot 8 is positioned between welding electrodes of a spot welding gun 11 of a spot welding gun robot 12. After that, one of the welding electrodes of the spot welding gun 11 applies the pressure to the work by an electric servo mechanism to carry out the welding operation with respect to the work. Therefore, the spot welding gun 11 applies the pressure to the work to carry out a desired welding operation with respect to the work.